I Didn't Know You Could Sing
by The Blue Biro
Summary: Naruto has a beautiful singing voice but no one has ever heard it.


This is just a little story I thought of after thinking about Naruto singing. I'm afraid they're a little out of character but it is explained why Sasuke is.

It's Yaio and it's smutty; consider this as your warning

I don't own either of them.

* * *

Sasuke was slowly pulled back to consciousness but he fought it. He fought it with his whole being. He wasn't ready to be awake yet. He wanted to sleep some more.

But the harder he fought, the more awake he became. And then he became aware of what had woken him in the first place and suddenly sleep wasn't so appealing anymore.

Suddenly he was quite content to lie there awake - so long as he got to continue listening to that gorgeous voice singing that sinfully good song.

It took his sleepy brain a few minutes to work out why he recognised the voice and how there was music in a room with no radio.

"You never told me you can sing, Naruto," he accused as he rolled over to look at his boyfriend who was sitting on the bed with his back leaning against the wall, writing in a notepad.

Naruto immediately stopped singing and Sasuke watched a very cute blush make its way up a tanned neck. He reached up and kissed him as the blush made it's way onto his cheeks.

"Good morning," Naruto said as he pulled away, "Would you like some breakfast? I know I'd love some; I'm famished!" Sasuke reluctantly let the struggling blond out of his grip.

"You have a lovely voice, Naruto," he told the retreating back as he left the room.

Slowly Sasuke joined Naruto downstairs in the kitchen. He sat at the island worktop, right next to the hob, and watched in silence as his boyfriend - ever the perfect housewife - cooked them both a breakfast of Scrambled eggs and Scotch pancakes.

"You know, it's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about," Sasuke stated as he watched Naruto pull some smocked salmon out of the fridge. "Ooh going all out, are you? What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to spoil my boyfriend?"

"I suppose not," Sasuke allowed. "But what kind of an occasion would it need to be for me to be able to hear you sing with that amazing voice of yours again?" Sasuke asked determined that today wouldn't be the first and the last time he heard that sinful voice sing.

Naruto blushed again. "You hear me sing all the time. I always sing to you when you're asleep."

That would explain why the song was so familiar. "But will I ever get to hear you when I have the ability to commit it to memory and lavish praise on you?"

Naruto turned and busied himself on the other side of the kitchen.

"Will you at least tell me what you were singing when I woke up?" Sasuke asked while planning the best way to go about retaining the use of his ears whilst still asleep. If he was never to hear Naruto sing to him while he was awake then maybe there was a way to commit what he heard while he was asleep to conscious memory.

Then again he could always _accidentally _hear him again.

"It was a song I wrote," Naruto stated with his back still turned to Sasuke, who was pulled from his musing about when would be the best time to 'fall asleep' to get Naruto to sing to him.

"You wrote it? Really? So, not only does he secretly sing but he also secretly writes songs as well. What was it about?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious.

Naruto turned back to face him as he poured the pancake batter into a frying pan. He looked the older man in the eye, "You," he said, "Us." He looked back down to stir the eggs as his ever persistent blush darkened.

Sasuke smiled, "So not only is my boyfriend an amazing cook who takes care of my every culinary need," he said with a brandish towards the food cooking on the hob, "But he also writes songs and sings them to me in the dead of night when no one can hear him."

"You're embarrassing me!" Naruto whined as he flipped the pancakes before turning to get plates from the cupboard behind him.

"Well I love it!" Sasuke stated honestly, "I'm just miffed I can't remember what my boyfriend sounds like when he sings."

Naruto eyed him curiously as he placed the scrambled egg on top of the fluffy pancake and decoratively swirled the strips of smocked salmon on top. It looked like something one would eat at a posh restaurant - tasted like it to Sasuke thought as he took a mouthful and closed his eyes in happiness.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" Naruto asked shaking his head at Sasuke's antics.

"You've mellowed me," Sasuke replied thinking about just how true that statement was. The truth was a few years ago - maybe even a few months ago - Sasuke would have been weirded out by Naruto singing to him when he couldn't hear it, but he really _had_ relaxed recently. He had come to appreciate a lot more.

"I love all your wee quirky things," he started, "I love your attention to detail," He pointedly placed the food that was on his fork in his lover's mouth. "I honestly do love that you wrote me a song - without even hearing it. I love how your cute little nose wrinkles when you're annoyed," he kissed it, "Or upset. I love how I can say one word and get a reaction from you, one word and you know what I mean," he looked deep into Naruto's sea blue eyes, "I love you," he concluded and kissed him before he got up and took their dirty dishes to the sink

"It's in the little things you do.  
It's in the little things you say.  
Each little action...  
Each little word..."

Sasuke didn't dare turn around as Naruto started to sing. He didn't know if he was more scared of Naruto stopping if he turned to look at him or of the emotion that he was sure must have been plastered on the blond's face, but something kept him rooted to the spot - something kept him facing the window looking out towards the hills that rolled away in the distance.

Naruto, himself, stayed seated for a few more beats before he stood and walked to Sasuke's back. He rested his head on the raven's shoulder, wound his arms around his body and quietly continued with his song.

"I don't know if you're aware of it;  
But to me: it's obvious.

I don't know if you will  
Ever say it.  
But quite frankly:  
You don't need to...  
I already know it.

I can feel it  
In everything you do;  
I can feel it  
in everything you say.

Sometimes I wonder  
You never say it aloud;  
(But then neither do I).  
And then you quell all  
My doubts with whatever  
You say or do.

I don't care if  
I you never say it.  
I don't care if  
I go to my grave never hearing it

For I know it to be true  
'Cause I feel the same way too  
I'm in love with you...  
I Love You."

Sasuke turned in Naruto's arms and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

I wrote the song when I wrote the fic; so it's copyright of me (The only thing that is :P). There is a tentative melody that goes along with it but since I'm nowhere near a piano the now I can't really flesh it out right now.

Sorry about the ending; it's kinda abrupt. I may get around to some day writing a lemon to go with this but for now it's complete.


End file.
